La guardería
by Vanessa.McFly
Summary: Rose y Scorpius tienen una... interesante conversación afuera de una guardería muggle, con un pequeño e interesado observador, y un par de bicicletas.


_Hola! Aquí vengo yo de nuevo con otro One-shot de Rose & Scorpius, mi pareja favorita _

_Salió en un momento total de inspiración, y el tema... bueno ustedes dirán. A Rose siempre me la imaginé así, al igual que Scorpius, aunque en mi otro fic son algo diferentes._

_Espero sus comentarios, reviews, tomatazos (¿) y ojala les guste _

_Tengo 16 años, no soy rubia, por lo que ningún personaje es mío. _

-Matar… a… Albus…cuando-

-Hay Malfoy, de verdad no puedo creer que no aguantes subir una pequeña colina en bicicleta, peor tu, siendo buscador del equipo de Slytherin, supuestamente puedes hacer 5 horas seguidas de entrenamiento y no puedes aguantar ni quince minutos en una colina un _poquito_ empinada- Mencionó una orgullosa Rose Weasley, orgullosa de que en algo más era mejor que Scorpius _poco cerebro_ Malfoy. – Aparte, no es necesario matar a Albus por que el usara la motocicleta de tio Harry y nosotros tuviéramos que usar las bicicletas, hay que matarlo por estúpido e idiota, por eso sí-.

-Rose… de verdad… siento que las rodillas se me parten a la mitad… Ahhh paremos allí- Para Scorpius fue un placer total ver una banca debajo de un árbol. Sentarse y sombra, justo lo que necesitaba el rubio en ese momento. – De verdad Rose, es la primera vez que uso esta bicleta, es necesario sentirme cansado, no nací para estas cosas muggles-.

-Bicicleta Scor, bicicleta, no puedo creer que aparte de que te tenga que enseñar transformaciones, también te tenga que enseñar a hablar, ¿Qué me tocará mañana? ¿Te puedes cambiar el pañal solito?- Si, Rose amaba demostrar su inteligencia en todo momento ante el bruto albino.

– No me vengas a alegar aurita Rose- replicó Scorpius un poco molesto – Deberías de estar agradecida, tu y Albus, deberían de estarlo ya que los estoy acompañando para que vayan a ese lugar muggle que no te lo diré con tal que no me corrijas, mira que escaparme de mi casa, solo para pasar un día de vacaciones con ustedes dos, siéntanse agradecidos…-.

- El lugar muggle se llama cine, Scor, y ¿Agradecidos? Si tú fuiste el que le mandó la lechuza a Albus rogándole que te sacáramos de tu casa, por que ibas a morir solo y del aburrimiento, bueno lo que vas a morir solo no lo debato pero… nosotros solo te dijimos que hoy íbamos a estar solos Al y yo, y que pensábamos ir al cine y que sería una buena idea que vinieras con nosotros… y aquí te tenemos Malfoy, medio muerto pero aquí estás, tu deberías de estar agradecido con nosotros y aparte, no es la primera vez que te escapas ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que hicimos en primero? O sin ir tanto tiempo atrás, si no mal recuerdo, la semana antes de salir de vacaciones tu y san Albus se escaparan a media noche a hacer saber qué cosas con las gemelas Corner… y si no mal recuerdo el último día de… -

-AHHHHHH- Unos gritos provenientes de un lugar que estaba enfrente de donde estaban Rose y Scorpius, sacaron de casillas al rubio, quien inmediatamente se puso de pie tratando de proteger a la chica y gritó…

-ROSE, CUIDADO SACA LA VA…-

-JAJAJA CALLATE SCORPIUS- gritó una mitad enfadada, mitad muerta de la risa Rose- Son solo los gritos de unos niños chiquitos, que acaba de salir de recreo en su guardería… míralos- Rose estaba al borde de las lagrimas, a causa de la risa, la histeria y paranoia de Scorpius era de las cosas favoritas de la pelirroja…

Rose y Scorpius estaban sentados enfrente de una guardería muggle, en la cual se podía ver desde afuera, unos 20 niños pequeños jugando y comiendo como que si no existiera un mañana.

-Weasley, ¿Cómo pretendes que sepa que estamos sentados enfrente de un lugar en donde hay como 20 diablillos que gritan cuando es hora de jugar? Es la primera vez que pongo un pie por acá- bufó un Scorpius molesto y algo avergonzado, aunque nunca lo fuera a admitir.

-Hay Scor, tan tierno e inocente que eres a veces, de verdad si sigues siendo así de tierno, te comeré a besitos las mejillas- Rose Weasley no hablaba normalmente así, lo hacía cuando quería enojar al Slytherin y sacarlo de sus casillas, en eso, la pelirroja era una experta.- Y ya sé que es la primera vez que vienes por acá, me lo has dicho como 10 veces, junto con la frase "Si mi padre se entera, me va a desheredar", y mira que estamos perdiendo tiempo, a este paso Albus nos matará por no llegar a tiempo, así que ¿Ya se recargaron tus piernas de nuevo?-.

-¡Es verdad! Si mi padre se entera que ando en el mundo muggle y que iré a un lugar muggle, chau herencia Malfoy, chau beneficios y chau todo, te lo juro Rose, en ese sentido él no cambia, es más, ya siento que mi padre se enterará y se arma una nueva guerra mágica- replicó Scorpius algo enfadado, ya que Rose no lo comprendería nunca. Siempre tenían argumentos el uno contra el otro, pero a su vez, era una cosa que los dos, indirectamente, agradecían desde el fondo de su corazón.

- Hay Scorpius, a veces siento que tu también menstruas- El rubio levanto la mano enfadado y listo para replicar pero Rose siguió hablando- ya te lo he dicho, lo de desheredar a los hijos es mentira, es un cuento barato que usan los padres para tener bien amenazaditos a los hijos, mira mi padre dijo que si no quedaba en Gryffindor me desheredada y ya estoy a punto de iniciar mi sexto año estando en Ravenclaw y la cuenta en Gringotts sigue estando a mi nombre, no le hagas del todo caso a tu padre, tienes que ser más rebelde, no tanto como yo, pero deberías de empezar a serlo, además ya deberías de ir dejando de un lado tu _paranoia_- Rose había dado en el punto débil del rubio.

-Por un millón de veces Weasley, .PARANOICO. y espero que aurita si te quede claro, ya me cansé de tanto repetirlo, simplemente me preocupo por mi futuro, tengo muchas y altas expectativas de mi vida y no quiero que por un pequeño error toda mi vida se derrumbe en un segundo- Scorpius sentía que era en vano decírselo a la Weasley, era más necia que su propio padre y eso ya era mucho decir.

-Huy Scor, eso sonó como que yo te acabara de decir que estoy embarazada y que vamos a ser padres adolescentes, eso sí sería un poquito complicado, pero es una escapada de tu casa, aparte, como tú dices, te estabas muriendo de aburrimiento, y sinceramente dudo…-

En ese momento un golpe y un ruido sacaron a los dos de su conversación/discusión. Un pequeño niño rubio, que se encontraba en la guardería, le estaba ofreciendo a los dos una galleta evidentemente ya mordida, por el otro lado de la ventana.

-Mira Scorpius que lindo el pequeñito- Dijo Rose con una voz llena de amor, y después refiriéndose al niño dijo- Hola chiquito, eres un lindo corazoncito, pero aurita sigue disfrutando de tu hora libre, y así puedes comer y jugar todo lo que quieras-.

-Rose- replicó Scorpius- No sabía que fueras tan tierna, aunque sea una vez en tu vida-.

-Querido Scor, ese estúpido comentario te vale un bonito golpe en la cabeza pero como un bebé de aproximadamente de 3 años nos mira con cara de bobito, te lo daré después, no quiero promover la violencia en los niños-.

-Oye Rose, y desde cuando eres tan amable con niños tan chiquitos, según yo, te ibas a volver una religiosa muggle y te ibas ir a vivir a una montaña sola- dijo Scorpius con un poco de risa en su voz.

- Llevas dos golpes pendientes Malfoy, y respondiendo tu amable pregunta… siempre me gustaron los niños como ese lindo nene que nos sigue viendo, de verdad me estoy empezando a sentir acosada, en fin, siento que ellos son los porque, no sé, vale la pena luchar, aparte una de mis sueños frustrados es ser maestra del pre-escolar, tu nunca lo entenderás, es como ser maestra de ellos, y es frustrado porque en el mundo mágico creo que nunca lo podré ser, en fin, no me hagas caso, estoy loca-.

Scorpius al principio tuvo que contener un poco la risa y afirmar el comentario de la pelirroja, pero al notar la seriedad en la voz de la Ravenclaw, supo que todo era verdad y le dijo tratando de tener el mayor tacto del mundo: -¿De verdad? Bueno Weasley hoy si me… sorprendiste, pero no sientes que ser eso que dijiste es solo cambiar pañales, enseñar a comer y a hablar?-

-Pues fíjate mi querido Scorpius, que justamente hago eso contigo casi todos los días, hoy por ejemplo aprendiste a decir bicicleta y cine, y casi te tengo que dar agua en la boca. ¿No crees que sea lo mismo? Además, te comento que pienso ser madre algún día, sería una buena preparación, pero el futuro de esta linda Ravenclaw va un poco más allá de una profesión muggle, creo. En fin, mira ese nenito te sigue viendo, y oye, se parece a ti!- Dijo una un poco más animada Rose.

-¿A mí?- preguntó un extrañado Scorpius- De verás Rose, creo que el sol ya te hizo bastante mal, nos deberíamos de ir yendo con Albus ya, porque creo que aurita si nos va a matar, ya nos tardamos mucho-.

-No Scorpius, de verdad, si alguna vez embarazas a una pobre tipa, si tienes suerte, tu esperma puede hacer que el niño salga algo así, míralo, es rubio casi albino como tú, tiene tu misma cara, un poco redonda y…

-Mírale los ojos Weasley, son iguales a los tuyos-.

Basto que Scorpius dijera esas palabras para que un silencio los sepultara a los dos, un silencio que hizo que los dos adolescentes tuvieran el mismo pensamiento, que, curiosamente, provocó un par de mejillas sonrojadas.

-Tienes razón, si alguna vez me emborracho bastante y tu sin querer me embarazas, tendríamos a un hijo algo así- El sentido de humor de Rose, se lució al terminar el silencio en que estaban sumergidos.

-Oye Rose, eso no sería mala idea, te debería de embarazar no lo crees, todos saldríamos ganando, tu puedes cambiar pañales, mi madre sería una feliz abuela, al igual que la tuya, nuestros padres mueren de un paro cardiaco, entonces no hay posibilidades de ser desheredados, ¿No lo crees?-

-Callate Malfoy, y mira nuestro amiguito ya se va- Al decir Rose esto, Scorpius vio que, efectivamente, el niño se comía/chupaba lo último que quedaba de su galleta de chispas de chocolate y se despedía con la mano sucia de Rose y Scorpius.

- Te va a sonar raro Weasley, pero el niño me agrado, y aurita que él se fue, nosotros también larguémonos, estoy seguro que llegamos y Albus nos mata- Al decir esto, los dos se acercaron a sus bicicletas, para retomar su viaje de regreso, cuando Rose habló: - Oye Malfoy, ¿sabes que es lo que más me gusta de los bebes? La forma en que se hacen-.

Inmediatamente, los dos adolescentes se sonrieron el uno al otro y empezaron su viaje hacia el cine cuando…

-Scorpius! Espera!-

-¿Qué paso Weasley- replicó un preocupado Scorpius.

-Es que olvide algo… o más bien dicho hacer algo- Dijo Rose acercándose a la vez a Scorpius… y ya estaban muy cerca cuando

BAAM, BAAM

-Se me había olvidado que te tenía que dar dos golpes Malfoy, ahora si nos podemos ir en paz- Dijo una ya satisfecha Rose Weasley.

- Te odio Weasley, esas si me dolieron- dijo Scorpius quejándose de sus golpes.

-Ya lo sé Scor, sé que cuando dices que me odias, hay un te amo cásate conmigo atrás,... aparte estoy empezando a pensar que sería buena idea eso de que tú me embaraces…-

Los dos se dieron una última sonrisa llena de muchos sentimientos indescriptibles antes de seguir su viaje al cine, en donde Albus Potter, ya no los esperaba.

-FIN-

_Espero que les guste! Un regalito para todas las que nos gusta esta única pareja! Y soy totalmente feliz con los reviews, aunque sea con una carita feliz _

_Nos vemos :D_


End file.
